Love triangle!
by Onyx blackfire
Summary: I walked to my friends and said hi and they were looking me up and down you go new clothes yeah I said. Every dualist knew me from meh looks and Howe I crush my enemy I was a cyber goth and other goth anyways Brenda said to me I saw a goth boy checking you out. So what you have to get used to it they gave me a puzzled look we though you wanted to start dating said Kate I do but I w
1. Chapter 1

I walked to my friends and said hi and they were looking me up and down you go new clothes yeah I said. Every dualist knew me from meh looks and Howe I crush my enemy I was a cyber goth and other goth anyways Brenda said to me I saw a goth boy checking you out. So what you have to get used to it they gave me a puzzled look we though you wanted to start dating said Kate I do but I want to date someone like Seto Kiba or Marik or bakur I said fastly Kate was Brenda's younger sister she was 13 kate said well I think Yughi is cute well you can tell him that he is right there I said. We shoved her over where Yugi was and knocking Kate and Yughi over I am so sorry said Kate she got up and said I am Kate and I am Yughi Kate said I and sorry again and ran back over to us. How could you guys i am going to do that to you when you see one of the boys you like said Kate you can try a you can't make me move my boots are as heavy as hell I said and she stared moving me back ok ok I said I take it back. She let me go and I walked back to the spot I was in and we decided to walk around the city and at least do something hey guys do you think if I did date one of them it would go alright yes said Kate as I was in the park I missed a stair and almost did a face plant right in the ground. Fuck I yelled trying to land on meh feet omg i am not going to make it and as Sonoma as I though I wasn't going to make it someone caught me it was Kiba I opened my eys saying you can put me down now i said oh sorry you should be more careful on those stairs the need new cement. Or it's just my heavy ass boots I said they don't seem heavy said Kiba well they are when your a hard rock goth these are your boots you wear well see you around and my name is Kari one here I handed him a thin white piece of paper with my number on it he looked at me with a smile on his face and I turned around to walk back to my friends stupid boot I said. I now hate those stairs their stupid I said actuality sate Kate I pushed you down the stairs and don't get mad I said I was going to do it said Kate ok ok ok I said we'll at least I met Seto I said we'll said Brenda how did it go she said with that I know what you did look on her face. Yeah I said it went well


	2. Chapter 2 the triangle

Kate was shaking in her boots "Man it's hot out" said Kari " how hot is it" said brenda kari took out her phone and checked the weather it said 89 degrees uh oh kari and Brenda said Kate was sweating and soon she passed out "Omg" said Kari we have to get the ambulance soon the ambulance came and took Kate away and Brenda and Kari hopped in. " Oh my God" said Brenda "were so sorry I forgot about your breathing problem" said Brenda with a sorrowful look on her face " I hope you get better and I don't get grounded" said Brenda. The paramedics came and but a breathing mask on Kate so she can breathe we both held Kate's hand and hoped she gets better. Ten Kari's phone rang loud it was her mom "hey mom" said Kari I"I need you to come home now" "I can't right now mom" "why" said kari's mom " we'll Kate has to be taken to the hospital" " is she okay" "yes" said Kari " okay when your finished I need to talked to you" "ok bye mom". "Brenda when we get there I have to go home" ok said Brenda calmly as we arrived to the hospital kari had to run back to the house and as she was running she stumbled upon a golden crown that fit her perfectly ouch said Kari rubbing her arm and continued running and opened the door to her big house. And she called out " mom dad I am home" we're outside I saw a new black car i always wanted "wow you got me a car" "your father and I thought about getting you a car and the test is tomorrow" "okay thanks" Kari gave her parents a big hug and ran to her room. And her phone house phone she had in her room rang she answered it and it was kiba "hello" "hi kari" said "kiba want to go to the movies tomorrow" sure ok 8:00 "but are you going to be okay if my brother comes" "yeah its fine said kari". She hung up with a smile on her face saying in her mind i got a date chanting it in her head over and over again.


End file.
